


Here forever

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus makes a promise he knows he can't keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here forever

Regulus walked into the kitchen he shared with his wife to find her crying at the table.

  
Walking to her side he asked, “What’s wrong, love?”

  
In response, Lily passed him the Daily Prophet which sat in front of her. The headline read that another attack had happened in Brighton, and many people were dead. Regulus, shocked, saw that Mary McDonald was on the list. He pulled his wife close to him and let her cry against his chest.

  
Mary had been one of the very few people who had supported their relationship from the start, and had even been a bridesmaid at their wedding five months ago.

  
“I’m s-so sorry, Reg,” Lily choked. 

  
“Don’t be sorry love, she was your friend,” he replied soothingly. 

  
“It’s getting worse. Everything is happening more and more. I don’t want to lose you,” she said, looking into his eyes.

  
“You will never lose me. I will be here forever, Lily,” Regulus promised, knowing it was futile.

  
  



End file.
